General Ludd
'''"General Ludd" '''ist die achte Folge der Sendung ''The Blacklist. ''Sie wurde erstmals am 11. November 2013 in den USA und am 4. Februar 2014 in Deutschland ausgestrahlt. Handlung Ein Frachtflugzeug wird von einer Bombe 90 Sekunden nachdem es gestartet ist, abgeschossen. Eine thumb|left|226px|Ressler nach dem Flugzeugattentatantikapitalistische Organisation geführt von General Ludd soll dafür verantwortlich sein. Elizabeth Keen bekommt einen Anruf von ihrem Vater, der ihr sagt, dass er im Krankenhaus ist, wo sie noch weitere Krebstests machen wollen. Sie ist besorgt, doch er versichert ihr, dass es nichts zu befürchten gibt. Harold Cooper und Red verhandeln. Red will Einblicke in das FBI-ViCAP-System und zur Gegenleistung verrät er ihnen mehr über die Attentäter. Auf Aufforderung von Liz, stimmt Cooper zu. Red erklärt ihnenm dass die General Ludd Organisation dafür verantwortlich ist. Der Gründer und Anführer sei Nathaniel Wolff. Das FBI findet die Namen der mutmaßlichen Attentäter. Als sie die Fotos vergleichen, zeigen sie Arthur Denning und Roger Guard, aber nicht Wolff. Es stellt sich heraus das die beiden ein und die selbe Person sind. In der Zwischenzeit haben Wolffs Anhänger eine Bombe für einen Laptop gebaut, die sie ihm jetzt geben. Sie geben ihm seine Flugdaten dazu und er sagt, dass es eine Ehre war, mit ihnen zu arbeiten. Liz und Donald Ressler stürmen das Haus von Denning/Guard und finden Hinweise darauf, dass die Person Wolff ist und er Schönheitsoperation hatte, um sein Gesicht zu verändern. Luli versucht Reds Geldwäscherin, Mary, zu überreden, dass sie nach Malaysia zieht, als plötzlich Liz auftaucht, die Reds Ortungschip gefolgt ist. Red bringt Liz nach draußen, wo sie ihm erzählt, dass er Recht hatte und dass Wolff eine OP hatte. Red erzählt Liz, dass ihr Vater kränker ist, als sie denkt und dass sein Krebs zurück ist. Er sagt ihr dann, dass es Dr. Abraham Maltz ist, den Wolff als Arzt für die OP gewählt haben wird. thumb|224px|Nathaniel Wolff Red und Liz gehen zu Dr. Maltz's Büro und Red fragt ihn nach Wolff. Als er keine Informationen preis geben will, sagt Liz, dass sie vom FBI ist und wenn er ihnen nichts sagt, sie ihr Team anheuert, seine Praxis auseinander zu nehmen. Dr. Maltz gibt unter diesem Druck nach und sagt, dass Wolff's neuer Name Bradley Holland ist. Red beschwert sich dann über ihn, dass er die Informationen so leicht preis gibt, Liz hatte nicht mal ihre FBI-Marke gezeigt und hatte ihm nur gedroht. Er sagt weiterhin, dass er für ihn nun seine Glaubwürdigkeit verloren hat und geht dann. In der Zwischenzeit ist Wolff, angezogen wie ein Pilot, in First-Class-Lounge eines Flughafens angekommen und fragt nach einem Sitzplatz im nächsten Flug. Ein Investment-Banker spricht mit ihm, der die General Ludd Gruppe als eine asoziale Losergruppe sieht. Als er weiß, dass ein Platz in der Ersten Klasse frei ist, gibt er sein Gepäck, worin sich der Laptop befindet, schon vorzeitig ab und es wird in das Flugzeug geladen. thumb|left|280px|Ressler und LizDas FBI erfährt, dass Bradley Hollands Pass am Internationalen Reagon Flughafen benutzt wurde und Meeera Malik ordnet an, den Flughafen zu evakuieren und ein Flugverbot auszuschreiben. Während Ressler und Liz zum Flughafen fahren, ruft Tom an und sagt, dass Tante June angerufen hat. Ihr Vater habe Krebs und dieser habe sich um seine Leber ausgebreitet. Er sei jetzt in der Chirurgie und Tante June denkt, dass sie da sein sollten. Tom fliege nach Nebraska und da Liz heute nicht kann, bucht er ihr einen Flug für den nächsten Tag. Als Liz und Ressler am Flughafen ankommen, explodiert das Flugzeug. Nach dem die Beiden zurück im Post Office sind, zeigt Cooper ihnen eine Videobotschaft, wo Ludd den amerikanischen Unternehmen den Krieg erklärt. Cooper sagt, dass allen gewerblichen Flügen ein Flugverbot erteilt wurde. thumb|left|322px|Red und SamInzwischen im Krankenhaus, stattet Red Sam einen Besuch ab. Sam und er sprechen eine Weile über alte Erinnerungen und dann erzählt er, dass er noch 6 Wochen hat und gehofft hatte, dass es nur 6 Stunden seien. Sam sagt, dass er Liz die Wahrheit erzählen muss, Red meint jedoch, dass das keine gute Idee sei. Während sie nach der Adresse von Holland suchen, decken Liz und Ressler einen neuen Namen auf: John Horlbeck. Meera Malik präsentiert Cooper ihre Untersuchungen, die zeigen, dass Wolffs Plan auch beinhaltete, John Horlbeck zu werden, ein LKW-Fahrer, der für ein Unternehmen, das Geld transportiert, arbeitet. Er wird heute 500 Millionen tranportieren. Sie wissen nun, dass es von Anfang an nur um den Diebstahl ging. Als Liz und Ressker Wolffs Van folgen, bekommt Liz einen Anruf von ihrem Vater, der sie über seine wirkliche Lage aufklärt. Nachdem er auflegt, erstickt Red ihn mit einem Kissen. Tom kommt am Krankenhaus an, wo ihm nur noch gesagt werden, kann, dass Sam tot ist. Als er darußen einen Kaffee trinkt, setzt sich ein Fremder an seinen Tisch und sagt, dass Liz's Vater immer auf sie aufpassen wird und dass sie stärker ist, als sie denkt. Der Fremde ist Red. thumb|left|320pxLiz und Ressler fangen mit der Hilfe des Metropolitan Police Department of the District of Columbia Wolffs Auto ab. Es gibt einen Schusswechsel und in der Zwischenzeit entladen sie das Geld, an dem eine Bombe platziert ist. Dieses wird in die Mitte einer General Ludd Prostetaktion gezogen und gezündet, dadurch kann Wolff entkommen. Zurück beim Post Office finden sie heraus, dass Wolff es nicht auf das Geld, sondern auf eine Festplatte abgesehen hatte, auf dem das neue 100$ Design gespeichert ist. Liz ruft Red an, um ihn zu fragen, welchen Flughafen Wolff benutzen würde, da alle normalen Flüge abgesagt wurden. Red sagt, dass er sich darum kümmert und legt auf. Er sagt Dembe, das dieser dem Pilot sagen soll, dass sie einen unerwarteten Halt einlegen. thumb|284pxAn einem abgelegenen Flugplatz, wird Wolff von Red gestoppt und Red nimmt ihm die Festplatte weg, weil er den Kapitalismus aufrecht erhalten will. Als sie den Flugplatz verlassen, sendet Dembe Liz die Flugzeugnummer. Als Nathaniel Wolff zu seinem Flugzeug läuft, wird er vom FBI festgenommen. Er verspottet Ressler. Liz bekommt dann den Anruf von Tom, dass Sam tot ist. Während Liz mit Tom auf Sams Beerdigung ist, erlaubt Cooper Red einen Einblick in das ViCAP, wo er die Nummer, die er von Wujing bekommen hat, eingibt. Die Nummer führt zu einer jungen Frau namens Lucy Brooks. Liz geht zu Marys Haus und sagt Red, dass das FBI von der Festplatte weiß. Aber Red ändert das Thema zu Sam und Liz redet mit ihm darüber. Promo en:General Ludd es:General Ludd Kategorie:Staffel 1